BeastWars: New and Improved
by Amaunet85
Summary: BeastWars re-written, with several more characters and more plots. Rated M for adult-references and violence. R/R please.


(( A/N: I absolutely and completely and totally adore BeastWars. I don't own it, or its chars, but I sure wish I did. Some of the chars that are going to be in here are mine though. I made them up.

This story is going to be based on a roleplay I used to be in. It's basically a rewrite of BeastWars, but with more people there. More fembots really XD So ready yourself for more plots, more character developments, more romance and of course, insight into what drives our bots and fembots!

It's rated M for references to adult themes and for violence.

This chapter/intro is dedicated to Tri. It's for her birthday. Yes, I know it's a day late. But better late than never, right?

And on a quick note: decacycle decade, stellarcycle year, megacycle hour, cycle minute, nanoclick or nano second ))

_Intro._

Space was a quiet and peaceful place. It was cold, but still. One could fly straight ahead for stellarcycles without meeting a single body, though that did take some planning course-wise. This universe was young. It was still expanding and it would be for a million years to come.

A small blue and green planet stood out amongst the rest. A planet later to be called 'Earth'. The continents were not aligned the way they would be drawn onto maps much later. Those that would become humans were still early anthropoids. There was something about the planet though, that didn't quite seem to fit its time.

The silence in space was broken rudely as a tear appeared through space and time. It sounded like a million glasses breaking at the same time. Through it, a small ship was hurled. It was a small shuttle, unmarked and seemingly in a very poor condition. The tear closed itself up and peace once again returned to space.

To space, perhaps yes, but on board the shuttle things were far from peaceful. A lithe fembot growled at her console, ramming it with her fists. The ship didn't respond to that anymore than it had to something else. She cursed it to the Pit, before grabbing the joystick. The ship was starting to enter the planets atmosphere far too rapidly. Luckily, the ship responded to the movements, at least a little bit.

She started her descent, scanning the planet in the process. The computer muttered to her about radiation and the like, but she wasn't interested in that at all. She had travelled here for a reason. Then the computer uttered the words she had been waiting to hear.

_"Predacon signatures detected,"_ it told her. She let out a small cheer of victory, but her joy was short-lived as the ship started tumbling in the upper atmosphere of the planet. She cursed again. She hadn't come all this way just to be killed in a crashlanding.

She gripped the stick with both hands, trying to steady the ship as it started gaining more and more speed. If she hit the planet like this, she could kiss her skidplate goodbye. She clenched her teeth. That was not going to happen. She wouldn't let it. She released the stick when she realised it was no use. Instead, she diverted all power to the front shields. The computer started talking about scanning for lifeforms.

For the first time, she actually paid attention to what it said. The radiation, the need for a new alternate form. This planet must be bulging with energon! Megatron had been right! Naturally he had, she berated herself, she had yet to find him to be wrong in anything as big as that. She looked at her scanners, marking the location of his ship in her mind. Might she survive, that was where she had to go.

She made the computer activate it's scans. Zooming through the air, they barely reached the top of the trees. It would have to do however. She didn't have much time. Though she was flying nearly horizontal now because of her approach, it wouldn't be too long before she hit the ground. As soon as the computer had notified her that it had found a suitable lifeform, she ordered it to use that form. She couldn't be picky. She hoped it would be a decent form though. Preferably a feminem one as well.

When the computer had put her into stasislock, it started altering her form to be able to transform into the lifeform it had found. It didn't take more than a cycle before the computer activated its pilot again. The fembot looked at her hands momentarily, then as the proximity alert went off cursed loudly. She hit the eject button. The window of the ship popped open and she was launched into the air on her seat. She took off her belt and jumped into the air, away from the seat. If the thing was connected to her when the shockwave hit, she might as well have stayed in the ship.

A nanoclick later, her ship collided with the cliff it had warned her about. A large explosion followed. She spread her arms and legs, hoping to slow her fall down a little, with no success. She was hit by the shockwave of the explosion and blown forward. Above her, the chair was hit as well. As she had predicted, the thing couldn't take the pressure and exploded. That was the least of her worries though. She pulled her arms in front of her face as she hit the treeline.

--

Tarantulas and Terrorsaur cautiously examined the wreckage. They had managed to determine that the craft was of Predacon origin. The big yellow mark on one of the pieces of scrap had been a bit of a give-away. They were now looking for the pilot. So far, they hadn't found a trace of him. Tarantulas was getting quite annoyed with the red and white bot. Terrorsaur had never been very smart, but the bird wouldn't even acknowledge the fact that the options of the pilot simply having disappeared, or that it was an empty ship were quite ridiculous.

The typical Pterodactyls shriek made him roll his many optics before looking up. The bird was circling something. They were both in beastmode at the moment, to avoid being hit by the radiation. Tarantulas reckoned it was for the better. He might just shoot Terrorsaur otherwise.

"What is it now, Terrorsaur?" he asked annoyed. He was answered by another raw squeek before the bird replied.

"I think I found her!" he squeeked excitedly. Her? Tarantulas frowned. So far they only had one female Predacon. He did like that one, even if she could be too wicked, even for him. She liked manipulating a bit too much. Apparently Terrorsaur could see the pilot well enough to determine the fact that she was in fact female. Then why did he have to add 'I think'? Probably because his processor didn't allow him to process information properly.

Tarantulas chuckled to himself at that, before heading towards the spot the bird was circling. He didn't quite like the fact that Terrorsaur had found her instead of himself, but he could always twist the story when telling it to Megatron. Terrorsaur probably wouldn't even notice. Not before he had agreed to it anyway.

As he neared the spot the female was lying, he could see she had crashlanded there. But if she was a flyer, she probably wouldn't have crashed at all. Had she ejected herself? Few bots dared do that. But then again, having a cliff fly at you might cause someone to do that, Tarantulas reasoned. Only if they were smart though. Perhaps there would finally be some intelligent personnel on the base then. Intelligent enough to converse with. Perhaps even intelligent enough to overthrow Megatron and gain control. As he saw the femme's body though, that hope flew out the window.

"Isn't that...?" Terrorsaur croaked, landing next to him and hopping closer to the female. He poked her with a wing, as if to check if she was really there. When he didn't get a reaction, he did it again.

"Stop that, you fool," Tarantulas snapped. Sometimes, he wondered who was dumber... Waspinator, or Terrorsaur? It was a pretty close call, that was sure. He had been right though. The fembot lying in front of him was intelligent enough to converse with. But she was loyal to Megatron to a fault as far as he knew. He would have to test that. Perhaps she had changed. He didn't know what had happened on Cybertron between their departure and her arrival. She would at least be able to give them news.

"Take her back to base. And be careful. If you manage to scrap her, Megatron will have your hide," he warned the bird, before turning and heading back to base before the fool could stop him.


End file.
